No Title Yet
by Tohno-kun
Summary: On Hiatus. AU. A group of mysterious ninjas appear in Konoha with a mission to complete. Their target Hyuuga Hinata. NARUHINA.


**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Story Summary:  
A group of mysterious ninjas appear in Konoha with a mission to complete. Their target; Hyuuga Hinata. NARUHINA.**

**Author's Notes:  
For those of you who read my other stories, I apologies for not updating. Between getting hooked on Bleach and Naruto and my Coursework I just haven't had enough time to write that much. This was a story idea that I had and just had to go with. This story also marks my first branching into other fandoms appart from Harry Potter. By May, I will be able to update more regularly for all my stories, except for Proeliator Umbra which I have lostall interest in. Apart from that, enjoy!**

**NOTE: Please note that at the time of this story, the major characters are about 15 years old now.****_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter One  
M**_**_ission_****_ Objectives _**

It was another ordinary day for the hidden village of Konoha. The sun was shining brightly, the citizens were going about their business and the ninjas were training yet again. It was just another normal day in Konoha… Well almost.

They had just walked through the gates of Konoha, under the guise of merchants. _'Man, they really have to organise better security around here if we could get in that easily'_ thought the leader of the group of four. They were all clad in black hooded cloaks that obscured their whole bodies and their faces.

"You three all know your assignments, right? When you get to your assigned locations, follow the plan to the near letter. There is a possibility that you may encounter the copy ninja Kakashi and the other such famous ninja of this village. Do not forget how important your assignments are to the success of this mission" stated the leader as he looked back towards his companions.

"Che. You don't have to worry; we know exactly how important our missions are. I mean they aren't gonna notice something going missing while they have us three to handle, will they?" the one trailing the leader the closest stated. Even though you couldn't see his face through the shadow of the hood, you could tell he had a grin on his face.

"As for the ninjas, they will o trouble at all. My blade will defeat anything" bragged the one at the back, patting the wrapped bundle slung over his shoulders.

"Stop being so cocky. Things will be tougher for the rest of us if you are defeated because of your over confidence" said the last one who had his arms behind his head.

"Whatever, just go to your assignments now, when I send you the signal you can abort but not until then. Got it?" snapped the leader.

"Got it" said the other three as they separated and pick their own individual paths with their objectives in mind. One on his way to the bath house district whispering things to his disguised sword, another on his way to the Ninja Academy chuckling along the way while the other decided to veer off his original path and ran towards the restaurant district hoping to create enough of a disturbance there after a good meal of "Ramen, ramen, Ramen!" to still complete his mission.

"How did I know at least one of them was going to do that?" The leader sighed at his team mates' antics. "Well, better get down to the real job."

And with that the leader of the weird group of even weirder ninjas set off through the streets of Konoha that were so familiar to him, knowing exactly where he was going.

**

* * *

**

With the ramen obsessed one.

He was already through his seventeenth bowl and the owner of Ichiraku's was a bit surprised. 'Man, he's on hiss way to beating Naruto's record. Well, I doubt he will be able to eat 53 bowls in one sitting but no one else was able to have more than three bowls. Naruto was the only exception.'

"Hey, could I get another miso ramen please?" asked said customer surrounded by towers of empty bowls. The owner of Ichiraku's sweat dropped.

"Sure, sure" he exclaimed, going to prepare yet another batch of ramen. _'I haven't had to work this much since Naruto ate here. Sigh.' _

He was having a good time. He hadn't had ramen in ages and he got out of that stuffy cloak as well. He was clad in a black t shirt and dark green trousers, complimented by black boots and a brown flak jacket. His head was completely covered by his forehead protector cloth… well almost. The bottom half was left open so he could munch down on ramen. The metal plate that denoted his village was thoroughly beaten and had a large scratch through the centre of it showing the emblem of the hidden village of the Sands.

He was halfway through the bowl that was brought to him before his ramen filled day was disrupted by the arrival of one of Konoha's most famous ninjas, the copy ninja Kakashi. "Yo!"

Turning away from his precious ramen, he 'looked' at Kakashi. How he could see through the fabric of his mask, nobody knew. The only visible part of his face was his mouth which was now grinning. "Ah, I feel so lucky. I get to take on the great Kakashi."

His hand reached to his flak jacket and he opened one of the buttons. Kakashi saw this and instantly went into a battle ready stance with a kunai at the ready.

**

* * *

**

With the sword wielding one.

The bathhouse district of Konoha as well with in any other town has always had only one infestation problem; perverts. The biggest pervert however and the only one of this calibre we are dealing with is Jaraiya, one of the legendary Sannin. Today he is going to get royally beaten…

"Oi, you're Jaraiya right? Then fight me!" said the sword wielding one only to get the perverted hermit to wave dismissively, his head still in the bush trying to peek at the women in the baths. _'No one ignores me!'_ A vein popped at that moment and a devious plan was formed.

"STOP PEEKING IN ON THOSE INNOCENT WOMEN, YOU PERVERT!"

That of course got the whole attention of the bathhouse and a horde of angry women started to form around Jaraiya with a large amount of killer intent being released. I told you he was going to get royally beaten…

After waking from his pain induced coma which only lasted about nineteen seconds because he has gotten used to it, he finally noticed the one who had ratted him out. He was dressed in a dark blue trench coat which covered his whole body. His face was covered by the cloth of his forehead protector which was beaten and bore a large scratch. It had the insignia of the village of the hidden mist on it. Strapped to his back was a very large sword (think Zabuza's but without the holes).

"Now that I have your attention Baka, let's get this started." His hand reached for his sword hilt.

**

* * *

**

With the one that chuckles.

He was not in a chuckling mood at the moment. He had been standing on the outside wall of the academy for thirty minutes already and no ninjas had tried to attack him yet. He was definitely pissed.

He stared through one of the window and could see the teacher, Iruka, lecturing to the class about the Bushin according to the demonstration. _'Damn teacher doesn't even notice the foreign ninja hanging about outside the ninja academy. I'm so bored. Why can't anything happen?'_

And like an answer to his prayers, Rock Lee happened to pass by. Well, he was better than nothing. "Yosh, you look quite suspicious. What are you doing at this academy?"

"Finally, a ninja notices me." He faced Lee and gives him a proper look at himself. He was dressed in an orange jacket covered by a thick sleeveless green coat. His trousers were green and the bottoms are bandaged to his legs. There are also bandages on his wrists. His face was fully covered by the material from his forehead protector which was beaten and had a large scratch through the emblem denoting the hidden village of the clouds.

Pulling up his orange sleeves, you could see a grin forming beneath his mask. "Well, it's Rock Lee, a master of Taijutsu. Let's see if that was correct."

And with that, he moved into a fighting stance. Lee seeing that the intruder wanted to fight did so himself. The classes had by now realised that something was going on and were now intently watching from the windows. It would be one of the best fights they ever saw.

**

* * *

**

With the leader.

It wasn't that difficult to find the Hyuuga complex even if you had never been to Konoha because it was just so large. There was some tight security at the place as well (as would be expected from a family who all have the Byakugen). However that didn't stop the leader from getting. How he did it, I don't know but the important fact was that he did.

He was in one of the large gardens that littered the complex. There was only one person in this garden luckily and it happened to be his target; Hyuuga Hinata. She was clad in her normal ninja attire and she was looking out over the small stream that ran through this garden on a small bridge.

Sneaking quietly the leader made his way towards her without alerting her. He came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder and whispered close to her ear, "Hi Hinata Chan."

She turned around and gasped when she saw who was there.

* * *

**End Chapter One: Mission Objective

* * *

Author's Notes:  
And there we go. I would like to take now to say as a little spoiler that none of these are OCs. Anyways, expect an update by May. Remember to review. It motivates me. See ya.**

Author's Notes:And there we go. I would like to take now to say as a little spoiler that none of these are OCs. Anyways, expect an update by May. Remember to review. It motivates me. See ya. 


End file.
